<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wordscut like knives by The_GarbageWillDo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233863">Wordscut like knives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GarbageWillDo/pseuds/The_GarbageWillDo'>The_GarbageWillDo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Neighbors, Reylo - Freeform, hate is a four letter word too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GarbageWillDo/pseuds/The_GarbageWillDo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Note. I mostly write when I can’t fall asleep soo. </p><p>Any way, </p><p>Rey new neighbor Ben Solo is one of the last people she’d  want as her neighbor, but after a few weeks, they mange to go from sworn enemies to maybe friends until ben says something that ends up sounding like an insult  to Rey that’s brings up bad memories from the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Poe, Hux/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo, Rose/Kaydel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were very few sounds that Rey hates, and if there was one she hated above all the others, it was the high pitched screech of her alarm informing her that she needed to get up and prepare for another glorious day of work. Maybe today would be the day she told her amazing example of a human being boss to stick it where the sun doesn’t shine, but she knew that would never happen. As much as she loathed to admit it, she needed that damn job, even if it meant hating every moment of it. Maybe she’d just call in sick today instead, take the day off to sit in her apartment and reflect on her personal Greek tragedy of a life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten minutes had gone by since her alarm had gone off, and five minutes had passed since she ‘accidentally’ knocked it on the floor when the snooze had gone off. She had absolutely no desire to get out of bed and join the land of the living let alone go to work, so she reached for her phone on her night stand, put on her best ‘I’m dying and can’t come to work’ voice, and dialed. After she hung up, she made her way to her kitchen made herself some breakfast and was preparing to have a splendid day of going back to bed and doing absolutely nothing. Unfortunately her plan was disrupted by what sounded like a group of children banging on the walls in the hallway. She tried to ignore it by putting on headphones and turning up the volume to a deafening hight, but all that did was give her a headache and she could still hear the banging. She thought about her options, she could go back in her room with the door closed, or go out there and yell at who ever it is, maybe take her cosplay laser sword with her and threaten to hit them with it. She decided to go with the latter, minus the laser sword of course. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she opened her door it was obvious where all of the noise was coming from, someone was apparently moving into the apartment next door to hers at three in the morning for some absurd reason. Once she caught sight of someone she didn’t hesitate to address the issue of the commotion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, excuse me, do you mind maybe making I don’t know, less noise? It’s three a.m, and it seems rather unnecessary.” The red haired man turned to look at her like she as speaking gibberish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could you try to keep it down please?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, sorry, I’m not the one in charge here, I’m just helping, you’ll have to talk to Ben.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is Ben?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tall, black hair, black clothing, you’ll know it’s him when you see him.” She rolled her eyes at his vague description. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is he?” She folded her arms, rather annoyed by the situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s inside somewhere.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, and good luck…” he gave her a slightly apologetic laugh before her disappeared behind boxes. Once she had made her way through the door, she immediately took back her eye roll, because his description was spot on by all means. Tall, black hair, black clothing. Black just like all of the furniture in his apartment. ‘Great,’ she thought ‘I have a weird emo goth guy moving in next door to me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, hello?” He turned around to look at her. “I’m assuming, based on the description your red haired companion gave, that you are Ben…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I am Ben. And Hux, is not my ‘companion’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t mean it like that…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, it doesn’t matter, what does matters is, who are you, and what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m Rey, and I live across the hall…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why are you here, ‘Rey from across the hall’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but, it’s three a.m, and you are making a lot of noise, and–“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see, well if Hux, out there would stop dropping everything, maybe we’d be making less noise. And is it really that early?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm. Okay, well, we’ll try to keep it down then…” he said in a suspiciously nice tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay…” she gave him a suspicious look before leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you managed to leave with your life, impressive, but I wouldn’t expect for it to be quite though. If I know Ben, which I do, prepare yourself for even more noise…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Joy, just what I want.” She walked away. “Supposed to be my day off…” she mumbled under her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry mate, I’ll try to get him to play nice, but I can’t make any promises.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks…” she said over her shoulder as she closed her door. A few minutes pass, and just as promised, there was more noise, this time in the form of music.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got to be kidding me!” She stomped over to her door, and this time when she opened it she was greeted by a rather tall blonde woman.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello.” The woman said, but Rey was not in the mood for a friendly conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben, where is he?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, um, inside,” she pushed past her. “And good luck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she was inside she found him again easily he was unpacking one of the boxes and putting its contents into the cabinets that lined the walls of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, you again… what do you want now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m not, why don’t you just go back to sleep and leave me alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I would if you’d be quiet!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be fun at parties…” he continued with what he was doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t wast my time on such things…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My point exactly…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What ever, do you think you could stop being such a jerk and be quiet for at least another hour?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no I can not, now get out!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, be that way. Two can play at that game!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooo, I’m so scared…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately for her new neighbor, Rey knew which switches in the fuse box were for which apartment, and she also had a key for said fuse box. Doing occasional maintenance for the superintendent was finally paying off in the best way possible. The basement was dark and dusty and smelled awful, but a few clicks later, and her work was done. She walked triumphantly up the stairs feeling like she had single handily set everything right in the world. She skipped past the red haired man and the tall blonde woman, and was preparing to open her door when someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Let go of me!” She tried to shake loose from their grasp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is wrong with you?” It was Ben. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could ask you the same thing! Let go of my arm!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turn the power back on!” He let her go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, your power is off? What a shame…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you did it, now undo it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t the faintest idea as to what you mean…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, play stupid! I don’t care!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out of my face!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gladly!” She turned around slamming the door to her apartment behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A half hour had passed and any and all noise had stopped, ‘</span> <span class="s2">finally</span> <span class="s1">’ she thought,</span> <span class="s2">‘peace and quiet!’. </span> <span class="s1">Even though she had planned on staying awake,but dealing with her lovely new neighbor had taken what little energy she possessed. She had until six, when the building super would be around to turn Bens power back on, and he’d no doubt start making even more noise, so that meant she could get in about two more hours of sleep, which sounded rather lovely, and with any luck Ben would just be some bad dream and he’ll be gone when she wakes up. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whatever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hated very few people, her boss, all of her foster parents, her real parents for abandoning her, and now Ben. It wasn’t just that he was an obnoxiously stuck up, snarky, wannabe emo. No, her reason for hating him was that he looked absolutely gorgeous while doing it, and she hated that she thought so. It had only been two and a half weeks since he had moved in, and she already wanted to kill him. Her daily routine consisted of getting up, getting ready, and having some pointless argument with Ben over basically nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you just leave me alone already!” In ReyBen speak this was good morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw, but I’ve been finding your company so enjoyable…” he responded sarcastically. In other words, ‘thank you, good morning to you as well…’. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drop dead Ben!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you do first sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never call me that again!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because, I don’t like it, that’s why!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you’re a very disagreeable person…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you just put me in a bad mood!” She stopped walking and turned around to walk in the other direction back to her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?” He turned around to look at her, confused, and feeling like he possibly beat her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I forgot my wallet, do you mind if I go and get it sir, or do I need a hall pass?” She turned around to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, I’ll be right here waiting darling.” He say in an all to upbeat singsongy voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh piss off Ben!” She rolled her eyes as she turned around to continue walking. Sure enough, when she got back he was leaning up against the wall waiting for her. “Seriously, I thought you were joking.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave, and miss our morning chat? I think not.” He pretended to act hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever.” Once they reached the elevator she waited, knowing that he was going to make his usual show of pressing the button for her and allowing her to enter first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies first.” She rolled her eyes like usual. They road down in silence. Once they got off, and she made her way to the door, he stopped her from opening so that he could open it for her, which was new, and just as annoying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, have a nice day miss.” He said with a sarcastic smile as he was closing the door without leaving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have the day off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,let me get this straight. You’re telling me, you took time out of your day off specifically to bother me on my walk to the door?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I admire your dedication Ben.” She says actually impressed both by his desiccation and his lack of better activities to take part in. “You apparently have lees of a life than I previously thought.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Says the girl who spent the entire weekend cleaning her apartment.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeez, stalk much?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s just hard to ignore the suffocating amount of cleaner you use. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What ever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should really use that word less…” he says with fake annoyanc. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What ever…” she says looking over her shoulder smirking as she hails a cab. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truth be told, it wasn’t actually his day off, you can’t really have a day off when you don’t have a job. He was currently in between jobs, that was the reason he had to move last minute. Everywhere he had applied told him he was ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">over qualified’ </span>
  <span class="s1">and that he’d be better suited in a higher position. Today however, he was taking a break from the rejection to maybe unpack the boxes that we hadn’t bothered to unpack yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don’t expect much from this fic. 😂<br/>It’s just what I do when im bored in between working on my other fic…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay okay, I’m sorry… <br/>But, in my defense, I said not to expect much…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate my fucking boss!” Rey yelled as she went stopping down the hall to her apartment. Ben as well as a few other neighbors were sticking their heads of of their doors to see what was going on before returning back inside. Ben however exited his apartment completely so that he could lean up against the wall, effectively blocking the hallway as well as the door to Rey’s apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get! Out! Of! My! Way!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad day at work?” He said in an extremely obnoxious way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move, or be moved.” She threatened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to see you try.” He said assuming that it was an empty threat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Try is exactly what she did, and she succeeded as well; kicking his ankle causing him to loose his balance long enough for her to get past him. She was just about to close the door when Ben, who had apparently recovered from his injuries, walked past her into her apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, get out!” She yelled while attempting to pull him back into the hall by his arm to no avail. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been in my apartment, I figure it’s only fair for me to be in yours.” He replied nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get our now or I’ll call the cops…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you won’t,” he said smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I will!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh really, tell me, where’s your phone Rey?” He said his smirk becoming more annoying by the second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s–its in my pocket.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it’s not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes it is!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, that’s seems rather impossible considering it was on my counter less than twenty minutes ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How–“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was in the hallway when I came back up. By the way, Rose, Kay, Poe, and Finn would all like to know why the possibly hot and and definitely annoying neighbor has your phone.” He said looking around her apartment that looked like a biscuit tin compared to his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You went through my phone!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should really put a passcode on it ya know…” he said as if the lack of a passcode was a perfectly good reason to go through her phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How dare you!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, in my defense, I didn’t go through your phone, look at your pictures, listen to your Spotify playlists, make random post on your social media accounts, etcetera etcetera. All I did was answer your friends who thought you’d been kidnaped.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, my hero…” she said sarcastically rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Once I told them who I was, your friend Finn, who I do not like by the way, accused me of kidnaping you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot believe you, you don’t just do that!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, once I was finally able to convince Rose, who seems to be the only sane one that I didn’t kidnap you, Kay came to the conclusion that you and I took part, in—other actives… and now thanks to her and Poe, who was quiet disappointed by this, I now know more about your—personal life, than I ever needed to… they also refused to believe me when I said they we hadn’t, so…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, or anyone who might be listening to me up there, I wish to disappear now. please?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve tried that before, it doesn’t work…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, and bring me my phone, now!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay… but seriously, TikTok? I thought you were better than that.” He said sounding actually disappointed in her app choice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kaydel made me.” She said crossing her arms in an attempt to clear her name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense…” he said as he disappeared into his apartment to get her phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ta-da!” He exclaimed in an overly exaggerated tone. “See, still in one piece.” She reached out grab her phone, and just as she was about to he raised his hand so it was just out of her reach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously? What are you, ten?” She said jumping to try and reach her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m just enjoying getting on your nerves. And besides, you haven’t said the magic words.” He said, he smirk retuning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Piss off!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not the correct answer, you have two try’s remaining.” If she could reach, she’d punch him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Abrah cadaberah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not even close.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me my phone, or you’ll find out what the values are of someone raised in the system in Jakku!” He stopped and just looked at her with a new found, respect maybe. No one makes it out of Jakku, especially not as well as she seemingly had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jakku?” He gave her her phone back. Teasing her suddenly no longer seemed interesting. “How did someone from Jakku end up here?” He realized that it came out sounding rude, and immediately wanted to take it back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>This was the moment Rey realized she’d over shared… and that she was about to get hurt…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead make fun of me, remind me just how worthless I am. How I don’t belong here, and should just go back to where I belong.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-no, that’s not-“?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out.” She said as she turned around. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m s-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Out! Now!” He could tell by her voice that she was crying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started to say something but he knew it wouldn’t help, and he added her to the list things he’d broken and couldn’t seem to fix in the course of his life, and just left like she told him to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_______________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey: can I come over?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rose: why, what happened?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey: it’s a long story, and I’m asking you because, I’d rather not talk about…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rose: alright, I won’t push. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey: thank you. I’ll be there in about ten minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rose: okay, I’ll see you soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been almost and hour since Rey had left, and Ben was slightly worried. He shouldn’t be worrying about her though, she’d made it pretty obvious that she hated him despite his trying to apologize several times. Still though, he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down at his counter and stared at his phone trying to remember one of Rey’s friends phone numbers. He had memorized them all, not because he was creepy or anything, that’s just what he does, but he couldn’t remember which one belonged to Rose, the only sane one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another ten minutes passed before he finally picked a number and sent a text. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">_________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown: hello, is this the right number for Rose? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: um, who is this? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown: the last person you probably want to hear from…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: Ben? WTH, how did you get my number?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Ben: I’m just good at remembering numbers, it wasn’t on purpose…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: Whatever, that’s just creepy. Why are you texting me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Ben: well, this is probably going to sound like a weird question considering what Rey has probably told you, but is she with you by any chance?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: you’ve got some nerve you know that!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Ben: is she with you, or isn’t she?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: why the hell do you care?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Ben: look, what I said to her yesterday, I didn’t mean it like how she took it okay, and every time I try to tell her that, she yells at me. And maybe I’m a little worried considering before she left she’d been bagging her head against her door for a least ten minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: and why should I believe you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Ben: I don’t know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: yes she’s with me, she’s asleep right now, but maybe just maybe when she wakes up I’ll try to explain this to her. Not for you, solely for her sake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Ben: thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe Rose: never text me again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I’m sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I felt like I needed to speed things up here, sooo…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like I needed to speed things up here, sooo… 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really sorry about this Rose…” Rey said taking a sip of her tea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no problem, but I did manage to find that spare key.” Rose proclaimed, holding the key triumphantly in the air like a trophy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank all of the celestial beings!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you and your celestial beings…” Rose said rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, as your designated advice giving friend and voice of reason, I feel it is my duty to help assess the events leading up to this moment.” She waited for a response from Rey who just stared at her skeptically. “What exactly did Ben say to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He said </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘How did someone from Jakku end up here?’</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see, did you ever think that maybe he didn’t mean it how you took it?”M</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey whipped her head around to look at Rose so fast she thought it might fall off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if he did, he should choose his words more carefully, and besides, the damage has already been done.” Rey said in a tone that effectively ended the conversation. A few minutes of silence pasted between them before Rey spoke again. “I should probably get going, someone has to find a new job in the morning.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure, it’s almost eleven?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Rose, I’ll be fine.” She said getting up off the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, text me when you get home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will do, thanks again Rose, oh and don’t let me forget to make a copy of the key.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still have at least another one around here somewhere, so it’s all good. Keys and me don’t get along.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, well, that explains a lot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, now go before it gets even later!” Rose said shooing her out of the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey walked off of the elevator, happy to finally put this day to an end. She put the key in the lock, and it stopped halfway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Noo…”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">she tried to shake it, nothing. She took the key out and looked at it incredulously. The words </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>‘bike lock’</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Messily written on one side, she flipped it over and on the other side it read </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>‘Rey’s apt’</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">she decided that it was the former of the two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went to her contacts on her phone to call Rose. It rung twice before the screen went black and it died. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Someone out in the hallway yelled causing Ben to be startled from his sleep resulting in him falling off of his couch face first. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow…” he sat up on the floor, trying to decide if he should even bother. Once he heard her start banging on her door he decided to go and stop her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please stop doing that…” he tried to keep his tone soft as to not cause her to storm off again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m sorry your <em>highness</em>, did I disturb your sleep?” She sat down on the floor in front of her door to look at her mail which thankfully had a padlock with a code. She didn’t get mail that was important, mostly just credit cards trying to get her to apply. There was however something she was waiting for, and when she found it she was glad Ben had left by then because she didn’t want to open it in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She held the envelope in her hands for what felt like an eternity before she finally opened it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">__________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Dear miss Rey, Niima </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>We regret to inform you that we are currently unable to reach your biological parents at this time due to their wish to not be contacted and have requested to keep information regarding to them private and have requested that we do not contact them any further..............</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————————————————————————————————————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t finish reading it, she didn’t need to. Just one more thing to add to what’s happened in the last twenty four hours. She sat there staring at the paper in her hands, so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized that Ben was now sitting in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know what the paper she was holding said but judging by the fact the she hadn’t yelled at him yet indicated that it was good news. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey–“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t.” Her voice was barely there. He knew that whatever was on that paper was the final straw. She looked up at him, and she looked so weak, and broken, like the slightest breeze could shatter her. “They don’t want to see me.” Her face was tear stained and she looked exhausted both mentally and physically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?” He made sure to keep his tone soft when he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They don’t even care. Everyone when I was growing up told me that my parents threw me away like the useless garbage I’m am, I didn’t believe them, but this proves it. I really am nothing.” She said holding the paper up so he could see it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re not nothing, Rey.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, I’m not? Then why is it that the two people who are supposed to care about me more than anyone else </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>‘do not wish to be contacted, and have requested to keep any information regarding to them private’?”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">She went back to reading the rest of the paperwork in her lap growing increasingly more upset by the second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben did know what to do to help her, as far as the family department went he wasn’t in the best position. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” She was back to yelling at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you sitting in the hallway?” Maybe not the most important question, but it was the first thing that came to mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you care?” She looked up to glare at him before returning to her reading. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I do, because that’s a normal thing for someone to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, if you must know I still do not have a key to my apartment, I thought I had a spare one from Rose,” she held up the object in question. “But it turns out it actually a bike lock key, maybe, who knows, that also says </span>
  <span class="s2">‘Rey’s apt’</span>
  <span class="s1">on the other side. I tried to call her, but then my stupid piece of shit phone died on me, she now held up her phone to emphasize. The building super, of course won’t be back till Wednesday, and I don’t have the money to call a locksmith, especially not one that’s available this late.” She proceeded to crush the paperwork into a ball. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to do now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Earlier today,” she abruptly changed the subject. “Rose said that maybe I took what you said the wrong way, and, I guess I’m sorry.” She crumpled the papers even more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t be sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet for a long time, both just stared at their hands in their laps. They’d moved one step forward, but didn’t know how to move further, if there even was a further. Ben spoke first, testing just how much progress he’d made. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want, you can use my phone to call your friend. I’m not sure that sleeping in the hallway is the best idea…” she looked at him and blinked and remained silent, looking at him as if her were speaking gibberish. “Or not…” he added quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I–uh, sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben got up and disappeared into his apartment, returning a few minutes later with his phone, and her bag which she’d completely forgotten about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here.” He handed her his phone and then her bag. She called about twenty times and didn’t get an answer before she handed him back his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks anyway…” she tried to get as comfortable as one could sitting on the hard carpeted cement floor. Ben went back and forth on whether or not he should take another small step. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you want, you can sleep on my couch until you can call a locksmith in the morning, I’d offer to pay for you to call one tonight, but I’m, let’s just say not faring to well in the money department.” She looked at him, somewhat shocked. “You don’t have to though if it makes you uncomfortable.” He quickly added. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I–are you sure?” She looked at him as if she was expecting it to be a joke, or some cruel trick, but from what she could tell he was sincere in his offer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” He held out his had for her so he could help her up. She looked at it skeptically, her mind formulating all of the ways that this could end badly for her before she reluctantly took his hand. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>But not too much… 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It’s their loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had to admit to herself that going into the apartment of a man she barely knew, and up until now despised with every fiber of her being may not have been the best choice. If he were to try anything though, she’d be damn if he didn’t get a good ass kicking in the process. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left her in the main area of his apartment and disappeared into a room and returned a few moments later with a pillow and a blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here.” He held them out to her somewhat awkwardly. She took them just as awkwardly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks…” she said looking around his apartment nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome,” he gave an awkward nod of his head. “Do you need anything else?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unfortunately, I don’t think it’s anything you can give me…” she said sadly as she sat down on his couch. “Thank you though.” She gave him a weak halfhearted smile which he returned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s not my place to say anything, but if your parents are to stupid as to not want to see you, than it’s their loss…” She nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re right, it’s just still, hurts.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Believe it or not, in a way, I know, but it gets better, you just have to stop blaming yourself…” she nodded again. “Good night, Rey.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night, Ben.” She watchdogs him walk to his room and disappear behind his door before she turned out the light, eventually succumbing to the exhaustion that the day had brought her that she wasn’t even aware of.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, my iPad is on the fritz, I might not be posting as often… 😞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s okay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey cries, with plot. <br/>Ben is Ben, with plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the inconsistency, please accept this longer chapter.  🥺❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben considered himself a solitary person, meaning there were very few people he let into his life, and even fewer that were allowed in his living space. So the fact that he’d allowed the somewhat manic women that lived across the hall to crash on his couch was completely out of the ordinary for him. Granted he had ruined the past day and a half of her life. However it was somewhat her fault for not letting him explain himself sooner. He still couldn’t really blame her, he should have just kept his mouth shut, nothing good ever comes from him speaking. He justified his actions as being an apology.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was about four AM when Ben woke up to the sound of crying, or rather someone trying not to cry and failing miserably. This lead Ben to do something even more out of character, that being, providing comfort. Which granted, he was terrible at it, but it seemed to be helping Rey so he figured to hell with it. He felt extremely awkward, they probably looked even more awkward, but Rey didn’t seem to care, so he tried to not care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was he doing? This isn’t him, he looks at people that act like this as weak, Why was he:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">1)letting her sleep on his couch?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2) caring about the fact that she was crying beyond just scoffing at her and moving along? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">3)now after all of those other out of character things trying to comfort the crying woman that he’s letting sleep on his couch, telling her empty promises of </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>‘it’s going to be okay…’</em>? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben Solo, did not, under any circumstances hug people, he didn’t even hug his parents without being forced to for fucks sakes. Yet here he was, holding this woman he barely knew while she soaked his shoulder in tears while he did his best to do something he thought he hated, but was quickly deciding he didn’t mind it all that much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went on for at least an hour, cry and mumbling things <em>like </em></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“why am I not enough?” “Why am I always alone?</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>”</em>. He responded to what he was actually able to make out to form full sentences with </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“you are enough.” “You’re not alone…”</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. She shook her head every time he answered, not believing what he was saying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just don’t get it, Ben…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What don’t you get?” He tried to be as gentle as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t they love me? Why don’t they care? Why don’t they want to see me?” She sat up to look him directly in the eyes, as if he was able to give her the answers she needed, answers he didn’t have, answers that no one had most likely, not even her parents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at him with such sadness, like a vase , if you try, you can pick up all of the pieces and put it back together with glue, but it will still always have cracks missing, and chipped enamel. Unless someone takes the time to fill it in, which no one ever does, because from far away, it’s still in one piece. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I’m sorry I can’t give you that answer.” She started to cry again and tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeves of her shirt. “Stop,” he said softly, gently grabbing her wrist. “You’re going to end up making your eyes burn if you keep that up.” He let go of her wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey suddenly felt extremely embarrassed by her outburst. Trying to apologize tripping over her words, feeling more and more like an idiot. She had just made a stranger endure her petty meltdown for how long, and hour maybe? “</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>God I’m pathetic!”</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">she thought, covering her face with her hands wishing she could disappear. But she couldn’t, she was stuck there, waiting for him to laugh at her, make fun of her, do something that would hurt her in some way. It didn’t matter that he had just held her while she cried, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“he only did it because he wasn’t thinking.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">She told herself </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“or he wants something from me, because nothing Is ever free.”</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">She looked up at him, afraid of what she’d see, disgust, anger? He looked worried. What was he worried about, worried that she was going to start crying again and he’d have to listen to her cry more. She couldn’t possibly fathom the idea of him being worried about her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to be sorry, Rey. It’s okay.” His voice was soft and Rey tried to find some hint of deception in it, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“it’s a trick, it has to be.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">but there wasn’t any, his words were genuine. His sincerity both calmed her, and terrified her all at the same time. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“Shit!”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">She scolded herself as she started to cry again. Ben let her resume her previous position with her head resting on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At some point she ended up falling asleep, having cried herself to the point of exhaustion. Leaving Ben stuck there as her own personal life size pillow. Ben wasn’t in a rush to go anywhere though, if he was being honest with himself he was actually somewhat comfortable. Aside from the fact that half of his body was hanging off of the couch, and he was pretty sure his foot had fallen asleep. He tried to move his foot,and instantly regretted it, officially confirming that his foot was in fact asleep. He laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling, glancing briefly at the woman who had trusted him enough to be this vulnerable when he had given her absolutely no reason to do so. Maybe it was just a product of vicinity. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“I was simply just the closest person in the moment.”</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. For now, though, he could pretend that someone actually trusted him, and wait for the inevitable rejection once she woke up, and most likely go back to ignoring him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to listen my Reylo Spotify playlist... </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Qd6RSE3ipDoMBJZ3I5O8r?si=oVRE0nn3Sd6dx5BdPUJSQA">Reylo🖤</a>
</p><p>And follow me on Twitter</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_sithhappens_/status/1297826137721036806?s=21">link to my pinned tweet</a>
</p><p>Comments and kudos me so so so so much to me, really, they do! ❤️😉🥰</p><p>Also thinking of rewriting this chapter in Rey’s POV. Thoughts 💭?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It’s not okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previous chapter from Rey’s POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had never really been an outwardly emotional person, and she definitely wasn’t the kind of person that cried often. She’d learned early on while growing up that tears are a wast of time, water, and most importantly, energy, all things that she had very little of. Yet she’d probably cried more in the last forty eight hours than she has in the past seven years since she turned eighteen and left the hell hole that is Jakku. A younger version of herself would be scolding her for being weak and pathetic, but right now that Rey couldn’t be any further away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t even realized she’d been crying this time until Ben emerged from his room. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“Great, now I have a whiteness to my pity party.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">She thought to herself as she heard his footsteps approaching. She didn’t look up at him, she already knew what she’d see if she did. He was no doubt angry with her for waking him up with her ridiculousness. She didn’t look up when she heard him stop walking, she didn’t look up when she felt him sit down next to her, she didn’t even look up when she felt him wrapping his arms around her. Despite her initial panic at his actions, she let herself relax some, and at some point she transferred her head from her hands to his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited for him to start talking, trying to calm her down, with the ultimate goal being to stop her from crying like everyone else. Sometimes people need to just cry, and let go of all of the hurt that has been building up. The ,most Ben was doing was whispering that it was going to be okay, and when she actually managed to get a full sentence out he’d try to give her reassuring answers. He didn’t give any indication that she needed to stop crying by saying </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“Rey, you’re stronger than this.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">like her friends did. She knew they meant well, but maybe she didn’t want to always be </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘strong’</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, maybe she wanted to be as weak as the scared and confused little girl that was left at a police station in a strange town by her parents who promised they’d </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“be back soon.”</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. Scared, confused and weak we’re all perfect words Rey would use to describe herself right now, and she was hoping with every fiber of her being that Ben didn’t take the opportunity to bring her down like building blocks, because right now even the smallest thing could do that to her. Still, she knew that that was wishful thinking, she’d learned a long time ago, that if you expect nothing from people, you’ll never be disappointed, you’re the only person you can count on no matter what. Her philosophy had never steered her wrong, that’s why she kept everyone at a distance, and she definitely didn’t open herself up to new people. There were things about herself that even the people closest to her didn’t, and probably wouldn’t ever know. She knew she was asking to get hurt by letting herself be this vulnerable in front of Ben, especially when he’d given her enough evidence not to be, but she’d just have to deal with the inevitable pain later. Right now it just felt nice to be held by someone telling her;</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“it’s going to be okay…” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“you are enough…” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“You’re not alone…” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">even if they didn’t really mean it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just don’t get it, Ben…” she’d managed to stop crying enough for her words to be completely understandable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What don’t you get?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t they love me? Why don’t they care? Why don’t they want to see me?” She sat up to look him directly in the eyes, instantly regretting her questions, she knew he didn’t have the answer, yet here she was expecting one anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I’m sorry I can’t give you that answer.” It shouldn’t have hurt so much to hear him say that, yet she started to cry again and tried to wipe the tears away with the sleeves of her shirt. “Stop,” he said softly, gently grabbing her wrist. If it hadn’t been for the gentle tone of his voice, her immediate reaction would been to pull her arms away from him “You’re going to end up making your eyes burn if you keep that up.” He let go of her wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey suddenly felt extremely embarrassed by her outburst. Trying to apologize tripping over her words, feeling more and more like an idiot. She had just made a stranger endure her petty meltdown for how long, and hour maybe? </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>‘God I’m pathetic!’</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">she thought, covering her face with her hands wishing she could disappear. But she couldn’t, she was stuck there, waiting for him to laugh at her, make fun of her, do something that would hurt her in some way. It didn’t matter that he had just held her while she cried, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“he only did it because he wasn’t thinking.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">She told herself </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“or he wants something from me, because nothing Is ever free.”</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">She looked up at him, afraid of what she’d see, disgust, anger? He looked worried. What was he worried about, worried that she was going to start crying again and he’d have to listen to her cry more. She couldn’t possibly fathom the idea of him being worried about her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to be sorry, Rey. It’s okay.” His voice was soft and Rey tried to find some hint of deception in it, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“it’s a trick, it has to be.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">but there wasn’t any, his words were genuine. His sincerity both calmed her, and terrified her all at the same time. </span>
  <span class="s2">“Shit!” </span>
  <span class="s1">She scolded herself as she started to cry again. Ben let her resume her previous position with her head resting on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was starting to feel like maybe she could trust Ben, he hadn’t done anything further to give her a reason to not trust him, but the little voice in the back of her head was quick to remind her </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>“you’ll get hurt. You’re smarter than this.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t have to always be strong, but not being smart wasn’t something she could afford. So she shut away the small piece of her that was willing to trust him further than this moment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter will be coming soon, I just need to work on some of my other work stuff first. 😊</p><p> </p><p>Also, what exactly do you think the FO’s line of work? </p><p>Comments and kudos are everything to me! ❤️ </p><p>Have any ideas? Feel free to shout them out! </p><p>If you’re into that sort of thing, come say hi to me on Twitter! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/_sithhappens_/status/1297826137721036806?s=21">Pinned Tweet</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben must have fallen asleep at some point, and he must have been asleep for awhile because it was well into the day when he woke up. Not too late, but definitely later than usual for him. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t expected Rey to still be there, but she was, and he was able to find a small bit of relief in that, because for now she wasn’t yelling at him. What would happen when she woke up, still remained to be seen. The thought of her ignoring him again lingered in his mind, telling him he was foolish if he thought this meant anything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You were simply convenient, stupid boy…” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew it was true; she’d wake up, make a quick exit and retreat to Rose to retrieve a key to her own apartment, meaning he was no longer of any use to her. Why should he care though? He didn’t care, he wouldn’t care, whatever happens happens, and there’s nothing he can do to change it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he did the only thing he could do, he waited for her to wake up. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she woke up soon after him. She stretched her arm out, accidentally hitting Ben in the nose with more force than he’d have thought possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey jumped up into a sitting position, looking at Ben as if he were a ghost. She looked like she was about to bolt at any second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well good morning to you to…” he said sarcastically. She relaxed a bit, but he could tell he was still on thin ice. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he sat up, changing his tone, and taking a different approach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” She responded dismissively, looking down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lying.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’m not!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes you are, you looked down when you said ‘fine’.” He lowered his voice before he spoke again. “You don’t have to lie to me Rey, I’m not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve heard that one to many times to believe it anymore.” Her voice sounded small, like it wasn’t for him to hear, and he half expected her to leave, but she didn’t. She tucked her knees up to her chest and started to look at her surroundings. This was obviously code for “drop it” and maybe the sad glance she gave him was a “please”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben was pretty sure he was the only one aware of how awkward the silence was, and seeing as Rey didn’t appear to be saying anything any time soon, he decided to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to make some coffee, do you want any?” He asked as he stood up, the total damage from sleeping on the couch not yet setting in. She stoped her scanning of the room to look at him, and took a long moment before she answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wouldn’t happen to have tea by any chance? Any kind really, just not green…” she made herself look as small as possible when she asked a simple question, as if she was expecting him to yell or something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I do.” He said before he turned around to head to the kitchen. He stopped midway to add. “But if you tell anyone, that I, Ben Solo, drink tea of my own accord, I’ll have to eliminate you.” He smiled, letting her know it was a joke, and he managed to get a genuine laugh from her, and it was beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later she heard the telltale signs of a kettle whistling. As water being poured. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cream and sugar?” Ben asked from the kitchen behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably whatever you’d consider too much…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.He soon returned with two cups of hot tea, in two very out of place cups compared to everything else in his apartment. She waited for it to cool off before taking a sip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, How is it?” He asked gesturing at the cup in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect. Thank you.” She replied before taking another sip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem. And by the way, you like way too much sugar in your tea.” She simply shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat in comfortable silence for a while before they heard someone yelling in the hall, and as it got closer they were able to hear what they were saying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey?!” Someone yelled, which was followed by pounding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are the most beautiful thing in a writers world! </p><p>Come say hi to me on Twitter </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_sithhappens_/status/1297826137721036806?s=21">Twitter</a>
</p><p>And if you have any thoughts, feel free to shout the, out! I would love input from my readers! 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>